


Janna’s Happy Ending

by AnimationFemdomination



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Femme Fatale, Legs, Manna - Freeform, Massage, Power Play, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFemdomination/pseuds/AnimationFemdomination
Summary: Janna gets what she wants.





	1. Surprise Masseuse

**Author's Note:**

> Image edit by me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's first time at a massage parlor doesn't go as planned.

Looking around nervously, Marco was extremely worried. What if somebody he knew saw him? Taking a deep breath, Marco entered the Asian massage parlor. He had been planning this excursion for weeks; no Star, parents, or anything else to worry about.

At the front desk, an older lady greeted Marco with a knowing smile.

“10:00, yes?” she asked.

“Y… Yes” replied Marco quietly, his hands in his hoodie and eyes focused on his shoes.

“Right this way.” Leading him into one the rooms, Marco entered and turned around to see the lady still standing there.

“Undress” she said, still smiling.

“Oh… Ok…” said Marco softly. He didn’t know what else he was expecting. Directly facing her, Marco was very conscientious of the older woman eyeing him as he stripped down to his underwear.

"Is it legal for her to be seeing somebody my age like this?" wondered Marco. The lady freely took in his petite sight. "Probably, it's just underwear after all. And then again, none of what I'm doing is ethical" thought the boy. Thinking he was done, the woman gestured towards his waist.

“T… Take this off?” he asked, tugging his briefs.

She nodded, the unrelenting sweet smile never faulting. Still facing her, he slowly reached his hands towards his underwear before removing them quickly. He felt very insecure about the size of his member. He wanted to get it up before arriving but just couldn't. The older woman didn't seem to mind and only continued to smile reassuringly.

“Lie down please" she said. Marco obliged and laid face down on the thin table draped with a comfy blanket. His head and neck were then surrounded by a soothing, warm towel. He could only see the floor as he heard the door close. A minute later, he heard the door reopen and close once more.

Tensing up, Marco felt worried about what his first massage would be like. Those thoughts were quickly dispelled by the impeccably smooth hands rubbing up and down his back. Marco allowed himself to relax and entered a state of nirvana. The hands pressed in all the right places, unwinding every muscle in the boy’s lean, tan body. He could feel his manhood growing with anticipation. Eventually, a voice whispered in his ear, “Turn over.”

Marco turned around with his stomach facing up. With a giddy smile and her typical outfit was none other than Janna! Screaming, Marco quickly got up and pulled a towel around himself, blushing with a pouty face.

“J-J-Janna?! What are you-How-“

“Cool it, Marco” said Janna.

“You work here?!” Marco asked.

Janna laughed. “No, I’m just here for you.”

“Here for-But you just-And I-” stuttered Marco.

“Geez, Marco, you really do need a massage” remarked the girl. “Come on, don’t tell me you weren’t enjoying it.”

Marco was taken aback for a second. He was enjoying it. Actually, he was really enjoying it. Come to think of it, it was the most blissful experience he had ever had.

“How did you know all those spots to hit? It’s like you knew me inside and out!” proclaimed the boy.

Janna gave a knowing smile. “I know everything about you Marco. Your weaknesses, your temptations… How to bring a man like you down...” She creeped towards Marco.

“That’s it I”m leav-“ Marco was stopped dead in his tracks by Janna. She had simply tapped a finger against one of his nipples, and Marco had frozen still.

“What’s the matter? I thought you said you were leaving? Change of heart?” asked Janna smugly.

“I, uh, I…” mumbled Marco.

“I know you Marco. And you…” With her other hand, Janna tapped a finger against Marco’s other nipple. “Have got some serious nipple sensitivity.”

Marco didn’t even know it, but she was right. She was so very, very right. It took all of his willpower, but he made a slight motion towards his clothes. This was immediately stopped, however, by Janna this time rubbing her finger around his nipple before teasing it without letting go. Marco could not fight her.

As if in a trance, Marco walked to the comfy table without saying a word. He then laid down with his stomach up again.

“Oh, so now you wanna stay, huh?” jeered Janna.

Marco couldn’t even nod, only look down at one of his shoulders in shame.

“I thought you were ready to pack up and leave? Well fine, then I’ll go.”

“B… But I don't want you to go” muttered Marco.

“What’s that?” asked Janna condescendingly, her hands on her hips.

“I… I really like you Janna. Please don’t go.”

“You really hurt me, Marco” said Janna mockingly as she folded her arms. “I think you’re gonna have to beg.”

The boy sat up. “Please, Janna, please don’t go!” said Marco as his emotions poured out. “Your fingers are incredible! I need you!”

“Hm, I don’t know….” said Janna.

“I’m putty in your hands, Janna! I’d do anything and everything just to feel your touch again!”

Janna smiled widely. “That’s more like it. As a matter of fact, there is something you can do for me, Marco…”

“Name it, it’s done!” proclaimed Marco. “Whatever you want, you’ve got it!”

“I’ve got some witchy stuff brewing, pun intended, and need some souls. Think you could offer little old me your soul?” asked Janna as she tilted her head and batted her eyelashes.

For a split second, Marco realized what he was getting himself into and wanted to say no, but then Janna seductively began to twirl her short hair.

“Yes…” said Marco mesmerized.

Janna smiled widely. “Wicked.”

"So what happens now?" he asked.

“In time, Marco. You still haven't finished your massage…” she replied.


	2. Janna's Boy Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janna uses her position of power to its full advantage.

"Turn on your back," commanded Janna. Marco eagerly obeyed. Grabbing Marco's shoulders, Janna proceeded to press hard against him as she moved her hands up and down his arms. As her hands found their way back to his shoulders, she firmly dug and circled her fingers into his neck. The blood in his body had never flown so loosely.

To Marco's surprise, Janna climbed atop the bed table. Standing up, she massaged his back with her feet. Her weight and intentional stomping unwinded the boy. Marco rested his head on its side, sneaking a peek up Janna’s skirt. She wasn’t wearing any panties! Though successful, Janna quickly caught Marco checking her out.

“I know what you’re thinking,” she said, “and no, I never wear panties.”

Marco blushed wildly. Janna always propped her feet up whenever she was over at Marco’s house, but he was always too shy to get a good view. To think she was teasing him the whole time!

Smirking, she grazed the side of his cheek with her slender foot, forcing him to turn his head back down. As she did so, Marco could smell the raw feminine power her sole held. Janna’s finesse was so incredible that Marco wondered if she was a professional.

As Janna massaged Marco's upper back with her feet, she took notice of his neck. She lightly rubbed her foot across the back of his neck, knowing that she could end the boy in an instant if she wanted to. He would never know.

Stepping back down, Janna grabbed his supple nipples, teasing them. Marco tried to sit still yet couldn't help but squirm. Janna happily played with the boy, stopping for several seconds every once in a while just to watch him squirm some more when she continued.

After having fun watching Marco wriggle beneath her touch, Janna moved her hands down to his feet and casually massaged them. She then cupped Marco’s legs and began to move her hands up and down the bottom of his legs to the top of his thighs. The experience was incredible; Marco had never felt anyone touch him like that before.

Janna took notice of the plump, tan butt before her. Its firm boyishness intrigued her; Marco looked so innocent. She knew she was the first girl to ever see Marco like this. Marco was taken off guard as the girl delved her hands into the tight mounds, happily feeling him up. Janna then smacked Marco's buttcheeks, admiring how they jiggled in response. She loved his cute, nervous reaction. Marco was a bit unsettled by how the girl was taking advantage of him but said nothing. This didn't seem to be part of the massage, only for her enjoyment. Marco, however, could feel his manhood pressing hard against the table, struggling to grow against the obstacle. He kind of liked her take-charge attitude.


	3. A Girl to Die for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has a momentary lapse in judgement.

When she was finally done messing around with her toy, Janna ordered, "Turn over."

Marco did as he was told and lied face up. Finally, his large member was free and sprung up. Marco suddenly became aware again of the fact that he was naked. He still felt embarrassed about having another girl look at him so vulnerable, especially someone he knew. Janna looked at it and smiled delightfully.

“I take it your enjoying this?” she asked. Flustered and rendered unable to respond, Marco nodded. Janna laughed.

“Now, about your soul.”

Oh no, Marco had completely forgotten about that.

Marco gulped. “Wh… What about it?”

“Well, you can’t very well go on living without a soul, now can you? Not unless you’re a politician!” Janna chuckled at her own joke, but Marco was clearly not in the mood for laughs.

“But seriously Marco, there’s no easy way to put this… You’re gonna die” said Janna bluntly.

“That’s it, I’m out!” said Marco as he sat up. Janna stopped him once more by holding his nipple with a finger.

“Listen, I’m not just gonna put one between your eyes and call it a day” said Janna. “Partially for your concern, but also because… Well, I like to have a little fun.”

“You’re a necrophiliac?!” asked Marco.

“What? No!” replied Janna. “I’m not interested in corpses, at least not in that way, but… I do think there’s beauty in death. Don’t you?”

“Wh… What do you mean?” asked the timid boy.

“Marco, you know I know everything about you. You’re not the dominant big boy you profess to be, and honestly, you don’t want to be.”

Marco was at a loss for words. How could she have known something so intimate?

“No,” she continued, “You’re submissive, and you like it.” Janna studied Marco’s shy expression. “No, you love it. Nothing turns you on more than a take-charge girl… Am I right?”

Teasing both his nipples at once, Marco mustered up the courage to speak. “Y… Yes… You’re right… Very right, Janna…”

Janna grinned. “Of course I am." She leaned in towards his ear. "So then you know that I know your one… True… Deepest… Darkest… Deadliest… Desire.”

Marco felt light-headed. “Come on, really? How could she have known that? Oh she’s Janna” thought Marco.

“Yeah, I guess you do…” said Marco quietly.

“But believe it or not, there’s something not even the great, all-powerful Janna knows” admitted the girl.

Marco perked up. “What’s that?”

Janna was silent for a few moments. “How?” she asked.

Marco knew what the question meant. The boy’s deepest, darkest, and deadliest desire was to be killed by a girl. If he was going to go out, he wanted to go out in style.

Marco cleared his throat. “It’s not everyday you tell somebody how you want them to kill you.” Janna shrugged.

“But… Maybe you could… I don’t know… Use your legs?”

This time, Janna perked up. “My legs?”

“Yeah” responded Marco. “I mean, you always wear that skirt to school, and uh, yeah...”

Janna was flustered, her cheeks blushing, but didn’t want to show it. Flattening her skirt down with her hands, she coughed slightly then spoke. “Wow, um, geez, Marco…”

Marco seemed upset. “What, you wanted to know, and now you know, ok?!” he said angrily.

“Sorry dude, didn’t mean it like that” she said genuinely. “I mean… I never thought anybody looked at me that way.”

“Well… I do.” said Marco.

Janna chuckled slightly. “Sweet, then my skirt really worked.”

“Huh?” asked Marco confused.

“It was hard to compete with Jackie’s shorts, but after trimming the hem on this, I knew I could drive you crazy” she stated.

"I knew she was a tease!" thought Marco.

"So how’s it work?” asked the girl. "Do I, like, push my knee against your neck, or stomp your face?”

Marco rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “No, you, uh, you wrap your thighs around my head and then, uh, squeeze.”

“Ooh, I like that!” smiled Janna. “Hey, maybe that’s how you died in another lifetime!” she said enthusiastically.

“Maybe…” said Marco.

“You think it was Star?” bemused Janna. “No, too thin. Ooh, I bet it was Jackie! You think it was consensual?”

“Janna!” pleaded Marco.

“Right, right, it’s not fun to joke about alternate timeline fatalities” said Janna. “Well, it is a little fun.”

“So you’ll do it?” asked Marco.

“Do it? Marco, when I’m done with you, I’m gonna need a new skirt, ‘cause the blood ain’t washing out!” smiled the devilish girl.

Marco was very conflicted. Her comment was off-putting, but at the same time, he felt his manhood bounce with excitement. Janna noticed Marco's dick begging for attention and climbed up on the table once more.

“Wait!” said Marco. Janna curiously tilted her head. “Could you, uh, you know… Could you finish what you were doing before, well, finishing me?”

Janna smiled knowingly. “K” she replied bluntly. Crawling on top of him, she faced the thing, lied down on top of Marco, and began tapping it curiously while juggling his balls.

This time, Marco had a clear view up Janna's already short skirt. Her legs on either side of his head, he could see all the way up the tan girl's legs. It was hard to tell from a distance, but now that he was up close, Marco noticed just a tiny bit of leg hair on her. She must not have shaved in a few days. Janna also had some faint, course arm hair. The girl's tomboyishness nature only turned Marco on further.

Looking up her yellow skirt, Marco could not only see the girl's slightly hairy, thin thighs, but her petite ass too. Janna turned around and saw Marco eyeing her.

"Like what you see?" she confidently asked. Marco nodded with his mouth agape. The boy's head fell back down, however, as Janna began to stroke his member while tickling his nipples with her toes. Marco was in complete euphoria. Janna started stroking faster, and Marco could feel himself getting close to the climax.

"Ah... J... Janna... This is so good... Ah... I think I'm gonna..."

Just before Marco could experience the greatest moment of his life, Janna lifted her hand away.

"Wh-What?! Wait, no, please!" begged the boy. "Oh God... Ugh... Janna..." Marco squirmed as his nerves went wild. He was so close to climaxing yet was just shy of achieving it.

"Why?" he sobbed.

Janna flashed her devilish smile. “This is about my pleasure, not yours, remember?”

Before Marco could react, Janna swiftly plopped her butt behind Marco. She wrapped her thighs around the boy’s head and began to squeeze. Marco was having second thoughts as he struggled for air. He realized he had made a huge mistake.

"Do you know why I wear this skirt Marco?" she asked. He tried struggling more, saving his air. "It's so that I can take out boys like you without even having to change!" she gloated.

"Get off of me!" he cried from between her thighs. He tried pushing against her, but the girl only smiled more as she held herself onto the table. “I change my mind!” said Marco.

“Too late for that” replied Janna. “Your soul is mine.”

Marco knew she wouldn’t stop. He dangled his feet off the side of the table. Using all of his upper body strength, Marco managed to stand up. Janna rode Marco for a little bit before he collapsed. Marco pushed Janna off of him and began to wrestle her. He wrapped his arm around her neck and put her in a choke hold.

For a moment, it seemed as if he had the upper hand. Janna, however, kicked Marco in the balls and stood up. Furious, she threw her jacket off, her green short sleeve shirt revealing the rugged tattoo Star gave her. Marco was aroused by the sight of the butch girl but was caught off guard as she swiftly picked him up and threw him on the table. She quickly hopped up and wrapped her slightly hairy thighs once more around his head. He wanted to fight but was in too much pain from the recent kick to his groin.

“You really thought you could beat me?” asked the tough girl. “I don’t care how much karate training you’ve got, boys are pathetic. All it takes is one kick to the balls and you’re done.”

Determined to prove her wrong, Marco flailed but couldn’t break her hold.

“Don’t be such a pussy, Marco. You know you want this, just let it happen.”

His strength fleeting, Marco felt Janna’s thin thighs tighten around him. She was right, he did want this. Accepting that she was stronger, Marco enjoyed his extremely submissive role. He was going to be killed by the sexiest and most powerful part of a girl. In a matter of moments, it was over.

Getting up, Janna grabbed her spell book and recited a chant by candlelight over Marco. He appeared to be breathing again.


	4. Monthly Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janna's fun will never end.

At the Diaz household, Star saw Janna carrying Marco through the front door.

“I see Marco and Janna’s monthly ‘super awesome fun time’ went well!” exclaimed Star.

Janna chuckled. “It wasn’t that exciting, we just watched a movie. Marco was so sleepy, he went out like a light. I sure had a good time though.”

“Aw, poor Marco! I told him he should get more sleep” said Star.

“Yeah, well he probably won’t remember any of this.”

“Again?” asked Star saddened.

“Afraid so, you know how Marco is” replied Janna. “When he wakes up, just tell him we hung out.”

“You got it!” assured Star. “You two still on for next month?”

Janna glanced at Marco and smiled. “Totally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I also take requests.


End file.
